staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia (seria III) - Domki fińskie (Type-planned houses); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2005) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 116/156; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Domisiowe Bajki - Jak błaznował Błazenek 09:00 Domisiowe Bajki - Ballada o uszach słoniowych 09:05 Jedyneczka - Tajemnicza kraina; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy&Messy 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:55 Savannah - odc.28; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3213; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3214; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Wiódł ślepy kulawego; serial TVP 13:25 Kogutto; magazyn muzyczny 13:45 Wolny wybór - Tyrania kontroli (Free to Choose); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 14:35 Świat wg Einsteina - Jak wyprzedzić światło ?; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Warto kochać - odc. 79; serial TVP 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3215; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.3216; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:50 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18 - (txt str. 777); serial TVP 18:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19 - (txt str. 777); serial TVP 18:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 61 - Podpis; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Kto pod kim dołki kopie ; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - E = mc2 - (txt str. 777) kraj prod.Polska (2002) 22:00 Z refleksem - Wydanie specjalne; program publicystyczny 22:30 Trójkąt - odc. 1 (The Triangle ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 00:05 Na tropach zbrodni - Umarli naprawdę mówią (Autopsy: Dead Men Do Tell Tales); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Robocop - Wskrzeszenie, część 3 (Robocop, ep. 3, Resurrection); serial science ficton kraj prod.Kanada (2000) 02:25 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata 02:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 162/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 163/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Zwyczajna świętość; film dokumentalny 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom: Magiczny autobus odc. 52 - Programuje się; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 470; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09.55, 10.50 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.55 11:00 Święta wojna - Hanys podrasowany ; serial TVP 11:30 Sąsiedzi - Idealna para; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Magnum - odc. 24/162 Szalony Buck Gibson; serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 12:45 Kręcioła 13:10 Cuda Dzikiego Zachodu - cz. 2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 13:55 Artur Rubinstein in memoriam; reportaż 14:20 Ryzykanci (s.IV) ep. 6/16 kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:05 Dr Quinn (seria III), odc. 5 kraj prod.USA (1994) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (2) 17:10 Karino - odc. 5/13 Porwanie; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Biuro kryminalne - Siła zła; serial TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:15 Sport Telegram 19:19 Pogoda 19:25 Po oklaskach - rozmowy Anny Popek (3); magazyn 19:40 Technicy - magicy - cz 3/6 Szansa (The IT Crowd); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 20:10 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Najlepiej nam było przed wojną; program kabaretowy 21:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa Bezpieczna 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Oficerowie - odc. 13 Oddany chleb - (txt str. 777); serial kryminalny 23:30 Oficerowie - 14 księga - "Tak mogło być" - (txt str. 777); serial kryminalny 24:00 Miss Montigny; film fabularny kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Wielka Brytania, Luksemburg (2005) 01:40 Matrioszki - odc. 7/10; serial kraj prod.Belgia (2003) 02:25 Leszcze raz, Leszcze raz... czyli 5-te urodziny Leszczy; koncert 03:15 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:45 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panowie -odc. 1/8 (Grumpy old men / Is this the world we created); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Judith Holder; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panie - odc. 2/8; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kurier; STEREO 00:50 Pogoda; STEREO 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panowie -odc. 1/8 (Grumpy old men / Is this the world we created); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Judith Holder; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Panie / panowie po przejściach - Panie - odc. 2/8; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Zapusty; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Tylko Kaśka - Polowanie na Andrzeja odc. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Jest takie miejsce - Góra Sieradowicka i okolice; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Oto jest pytanie ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Poranek z muzyką - Mieczysław Karłowicz - Koncert skrzypcowy A-dur op. 8; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Polonusi w Europie - Dotyk czasu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 807* - Szydło wychodzi z worka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 623; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska na weekend - Gdańsk na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Polacy w Londynie - Londynek; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Teatr TV - Klub kawalerów; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Pitoniowe bajdy; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Zapusty; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Kościół na Starym Mieście cz. 2; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Nowa tradycja - Rybka i Przyjaciele; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 807* - Szydło wychodzi z worka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Brad Dworniok; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 4; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Zdarzyło się - Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Marchlewszczyzna - polski eksperyment; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Hity satelity 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Małpi król; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 623; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Polska na weekend - Gdańsk na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 271 Pochopna diagnoza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 807* - Szydło wychodzi z worka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kozak Brabancki - Powrót do Macierzyzny cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 7; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Małpi król; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 623; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Polska na weekend - Gdańsk na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Hity satelity 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 271 Pochopna diagnoza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Święta wojna - Brad Dworniok; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zdarzyło się - Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Marchlewszczyzna - polski eksperyment; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kino jest sztuką - Piłat i inni (Pilatus und andere - ein Film fur Karfreitag); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1971); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Jan Kreczmar, Andrzej Łapicki, Vladek Sheybal, Wojciech Pszoniak, Daniel Olbrychski, Jerzy Zelnik, Marek Perepeczko, Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Dokument...?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Sergiu Celibidache - powrót po 38 latach. Sergiu Celibidache dyryguje Orkiestrą Filharmoników Berlińskich; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Ostatnia bitwa Mao, cz. 1 (Mao's last battle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 100% Live - Lech Janerka; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Strachy; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1938); reż.:Eugeniusz Cękalski; wyk.:Hanka Karwowska, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Eugeniusz Bodo, Józef Węgrzyn, Jacek Woszczerowicz, Jan Kreczmar, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Józef Kondrat, Olgierd Skirgiełło-Jacewicz, Helena Buczyńska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Grzech (Hrich); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - Agata Szymczewska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Zapomniani pisarze. Groteska wg Romana Jaworskiego; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Nadmiar życia. Maria Komornicka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Socjopaci - odc. 5; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kazik śpiewa Weilla; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Anton Bruckner - VII Symfonia (Anton Bruckner -Symphonie nr 7 in E-Dur); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; magazyn muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 A miłość największym jest darem; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Co robić z życiem, które trwa tylko mgnienie?; widowisko poetyckie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Strefa - Kaliber 44 - Koncert; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 23:55 Strefa - Poznań Jazz Fair '98 - Ahmad Jamal; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Pupendo (Pupendo); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Bolek Polivka, Eva Holubova, Jaroslav Dusek, Vilma Cibulkova, Jiri Pecha, Lukas Baborsky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 24. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej Jazz Jamboree '81 - Kwartet Szukalski, Skrzek, Ryszka i Piwowar; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:30 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 78) 06:25 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 85) 06:50 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 86) 07:15 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 91) 08:25 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 9) 09:15 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 11:10 Wspólnicy - film/komedia romantyczna Kanada 1992 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 87) 13:20 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 88) 13:45 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 14:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 9) 15:15 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 76) 16:15 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 10) 17:10 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 17:20 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 92) 18:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 10) 19:15 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:30 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Nakaz milczenia - film/dramat USA 1987 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program/inne 23:00 Wściekłość: film 00:50 W matni pożądania - film/erotyczny USA 2000 02:20 Rybia nocka - program/inne Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:20 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 I kto to mówi - komedia reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. John Travolta, Kirstie Alley, Olympia Dukakis, George Segal USA 1989 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 Pocałunek śmierci - dramat kryminalny reż. Chuck Bowman, wyk. Charles Shaughnessy, Dedee Pfeiffer, Tom Bresnahan, Noelle Parker USA 1996 00:25 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 01:25 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:25 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:45 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 9/22 USA 2004 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi: Bistro Con Amore - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 13:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 762 Polska 2003 14:00 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 10/22 USA 2004 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 6/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Droga do domu - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Superkino Święty - film sensacyjny reż. Phillip Noyce, wyk. Val Kilmer, Elisabeth Shue, Rade Serbedzija, Walery Nikołajew, Irina Apeksimowa USA 1997 22:35 Czerwona Planeta - film SF reż. Antony Hoffman, wyk. Val Kilmer, Anne Moss, Benjamin Bratt, Tom Sizemore USA/ Australia 2000 00:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:00 Telesklep 02:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 06:00 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Telesklep 07:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 23 ost. USA 2002 09:00 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 14/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 09:55 Lekarze marzeń - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/14 USA 2002 10:55 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 83/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:55 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:55 Telesklep 14:15 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 15/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 15:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy odc. 12/26 USA 1995 16:40 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 9/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 17:10 Lekarze marzeń - serial obyczajowy odc. 11/14 USA 2002 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 83/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy odc. 13/26 USA 1995 19:40 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 10/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 20:10 Serce i dusze - komedia reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Robert Downey jr, Charles Grodin, Alfre Woodard, Kyra Sedgwick, Tom Sizemore, Elisabeth Shue USA 1993 22:15 Cena sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Carlos Avila, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Jon Seda, Ron Perlman, Clifton Colins Jr. USA 2000 00:40 Nigdy nie mów kocham - komedia reż. Martin Lawrence, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Lynn Whitfield, Regina King, Bobby Brown USA 1996 Ale Kino! 08:00 ostatni seans Wania na 42 ulicy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Wallace Shawn, Brooke Smith, George Gaynes, Julianne Moore USA/Wlk. Brytania 1994 10:05 Zbrodniarz, który ukradł zbrodnię - film kryminalny reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Zygmunt Hübner, Barbara Brylska, Ryszard Filipski, Piotr Pawłowski Polska 1969 11:50 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Nowa Zelandia - film dokumentalny 12:50 ostatni seans Ghost World - komediodramat reż. Terry Zwigoff, wyk. Thora Birch, Scarlett Johansson, Steve Buscemi, Brad Renfro Niemcy/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 14:50 Czarna dziura - film SF reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Anthony Perkins, Joseph Bottoms, Maximilian Schell, Robert Forster USA 1979 16:30 Ostrożnie, yeti! - komedia reż. Andrzej Czekalski, wyk. Jarema Stępowski, Saturnin Żórawski, Ludwik Benoit, Stefan Bartik Polska 1960 18:00 Przeboje i podboje - komedia romantyczna reż. Stephen Frears, wyk. John Cusack, Iben Hjejle, Jack Black, Todd Louiso USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:00 Prawdziwa słodycz - komediodramat reż. Gail Singer, wyk. Leslie Hope, Kyle McCulloch, Jill Riley, Judah Katz Kanada 1991 21:45 Sztuczka - film krótkometrażowy 22:05 Nędzne psy - thriller reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Susan George, Peter Vaughan, T.P. McKenna Wlk. Brytania/ USA 1971 00:05 Przynęta - film sensacyjny reż. Antoine Fuqua, wyk. Jamie Foxx, David Morse, Robert Pastorelli, Doug Hutchison USA/ Kanada 2000 02:05 Scenariusz dla Woody'ego Allena - film krótkometrażowy 02:25 Po drugiej stronie - film kryminalny reż. Michael Rymer, wyk. Omar Epps, LL Cool J, Stanley Tucci, Pam Grier USA 1999 Canal + Film 08:30 Mieszkanie numer 12 - komedia romantyczna reż. Dan Bootzin, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Beth Ulrich, Alan Gelfant, Manuel Cabral USA 2001 10:00 Deser Romans - film krótkometrażowy 10:15 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna reż. Ben Younger, wyk. Meryl Streep, Uma Thurman, Bryan Greenberg, Jon Abrahams USA 2005 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Król wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Jesse Bradford, Jeroen Krabbé, Lisa Eichhorn, Karen Allen USA 1993 14:40 Kevin sam w domu - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, John Heard, Roberts Blossom, Catherine O'Hara, Angela Goethals USA 1990 16:20 I uderzył grom - film SF reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Edward Burns, Armin Rohde, Heike Makatsch USA/Niemcy/Czechy 2005 18:00 Sophie Scholl - ostatnie dni - dramat wojenny reż. Marc Rothemund, wyk. Julia Jentsch, Fabian Hinrichs, Johanna Gastdorf, Gerald Alexander Held Niemcy 2005 20:00 Show - film sensacyjny reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pierzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel Polska 2003 22:05 Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:40 Dar Emmanuela - film dokumentalny reż. Lisa Lax, Nancy Stern, wyk. USA 2005 01:00 Kandydat - thriller reż. Jonathan Demme, wyk. Denzel Washington, Liev Schreiber, Meryl Streep, Jeffrey Wright USA 2004 03:10 Francuski łącznik 2 - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Gene Hackman, Fernando Rey, Bernard Fresson, Jean-Pierre Castaldi USA 1975 05:10 Doborowa jednostka - komedia reż. Bryan Spicer, wyk. Tom Arnold, Bruce Campbell, Tim Curry, Brian Haley USA 1997 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz fazy Top 16 10:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Palermo - Empoli 12:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Marta Dziadura - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 13:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 14:00 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Irlandia - Francja 16:15 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz fazy Top 16 18:15 Zebra z klasą - film familijny reż. Frederik Du Chau, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Hayden Panettiere, Gary Bullock, Frankie Muniz USA 2005 20:00 Gwiezdne wojny - Epizod 2: Atak klonów - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Hayden Christensen, Christopher Lee USA 2002 22:25 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 22:55 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 23:25 Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny reż. Chris Nahon, wyk. Jean Reno, Arly Jover, Laura Morante, Jocelyn Quivrin Francja 2005 01:40 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 02:10 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 02:45 Koszykówka NBA All-Star Weekend: Mecz debiutantów 05:15 Olbrzymie posągi Buddy - film dokumentalny reż. Christian Frei, wyk. Szwajcaria 2005 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia SF reż. Jim Mallon, wyk. Trace Beaulieu, Michael J. Nelson, Jim Mallon, Kevin Murphy USA 1996 09:20 Nowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Damian Damięcki, Bronisław Pawlik, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1970 10:45 Bardzo małżeńska Gwiazdka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Jean Smart, Kari Matchett, Charles Durning USA 2004 12:20 Rycerze południowego Bronksu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Allen Hughes, wyk. Ted Danson, Philip Akin, Cameron Ansell, Brandon Bally USA 2005 13:55 Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - czarna komedia reż. Niall Johnson, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Kristin Scott Thomas, Maggie Smith, Patrick Swayze Wlk. Brytania 2005 15:40 Bariera - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Henryk Bąk, Jan Nowicki, Joanna Szczerbic, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1966 17:05 Milionerzy - film familijny reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Alexander Nathan Etel, Lewis McGibbon, James Nesbitt, Daisy Donovan USA 2004 18:50 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 reż. John Maguire, 2005 19:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 18 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Dar Emmanuela - film dokumentalny reż. Lisa Lax, Nancy Stern, wyk. USA 2005 22:25 13. dzielnica - film sensacyjny reż. Pierre Morel, wyk. Cyril Raffaelli, Dany Verissimo, David Belle, Tony D'Amario Francja 2004 23:55 Człowiek pies - dramat sensacyjny reż. Louis Leterrier, wyk. Jet Li, Morgan Freeman, Bob Hoskins, Kerry Condon Francja/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:45 Boogeyman - horror reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Barry Watson, Emily Deschanel, Andrew Glover, Skye McCole Bartusiak USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2005 03:20 Klucz do koszmaru - thriller reż. Iain Softley, wyk. Kate Hudson, Gena Rowlands, John Hurt, Peter Sarsgaard USA 2005 05:05 Deser Sześciostrzałowiec - film krótkometrażowy 05:35 Kłopotliwy gość - komedia reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Bronisław Pawlik, Barbara Krafftówna, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1971 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most Woodrowa Wilsona w Waszyngtonie - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Dym na morzu - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież obrazu w Wielkiej Brytanii - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Olbrzymie rzutki - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most Woodrowa Wilsona w Waszyngtonie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Dym na morzu - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Rywalizacja: Wielkie kradzieże - spektakularne ucieczki: Kradzież obrazu w Wielkiej Brytanii - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 44 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 45 16:00 Superjazda: Niedościgniony - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Carrolla Shelby'ego - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Winda śmierci/Maszyna do lewitacji - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tung Chung - nowa kolejka linowa w Hongkongu - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Uprowadzenie przez kosmitów - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Penny Serra - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Lynsey Quy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Megamotory - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 00:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer - film dokumentalny odc. 1 01:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer - film dokumentalny odc. 2 02:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer - film dokumentalny odc. 3 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Jubileusz Millera - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla chorych dzieci - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Norwegii - zapowiedź 09:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Bayer Leverkusen - Blackburn Rovers - 1. mecze 1/16 finału 09:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Hapoel Jerozolima - Glasgow Rangers - 1. mecze 1/16 finału 10:00 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz mężczyzn Włochy - Kanada 11:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 11:15 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz kobiet Holandia - Białoruś 12:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Antwerpii: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 14:00 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 17:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - 1. przejazd slalomu kobiet 18:00 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz mężczyzn Polska - Austria 19:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - 1. przejazd slalomu kobiet 19:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - 2. przejazd slalomu kobiet 20:45 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Norwegii - 1. dzień 00:00 Strongman Zawody Grand Prix 01:00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski HBO 06:30 Nagroda AFI: Sean Connery - gala wręczenia nagród 08:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Cztery siostry - komedia obyczajowa reż. Vanessa Parise, wyk. Talia Shire, Burt Young, Sean Patrick Flanery, Amanda Detmer USA 2002 10:00 Potyczki z Jeannie - komediodramat reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Nick Nolte, Whittni Wright, Albert Brooks, Joely Richardson USA 1994 11:55 Bobby Jones: Geniusz uderzenia - dramat biograficzny reż. Rowdy Herrington, wyk. Jim Caviezel, Malcolm McDowell, Aidan Quinn, Jeremy Northam USA 2004 14:00 Uśmiech losu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Gillies MacKinnon, wyk. Steve Martin, Gabriel Byrne, Catherine O'Hara, Laura Linney USA 1994 15:45 Hellboy - horror reż. Guillermo del Toro, wyk. Ron Perlman, John Hurt, Selma Blair, Rupert Evans USA 2004 17:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 18:10 Premiera Rozdanie nagród BAFTA - gala wreczenia nagród 20:10 HBO na stojaka! Niedaleko pada jabłko - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 20:40 Premiera Hot Tamale - komedia reż. Michael Damian, wyk. Randy Spelling, Diora Baird, Carmen Electra, Jason Priestley USA 2006 22:20 Sin City - Miasto Grzechu - thriller reż. Frank Miller, Robert Rodriguez, Quentin Tarantino, wyk. Bruce Willis, Mickey Rourke, Jessica Alba, Clive Owen USA 2005 00:20 Kłopotliwy transport - komedia reż. Colin Teague, wyk. Kate Ashfield, Linda Bassett, Chooi Beh, Elizabeth Berrington Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:55 Wiara ojców - dramat wojenny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Shawn Hatosy, Scott Glenn, Thomas Madell, Michael Arata USA 2005 03:25 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 03:50 Miłość do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Shane Edelman, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Jim Piddock, Ken Marino, Martita Roca USA/ Kolumbia 2005 05:30 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 14:00 Wspaniałe życie: Młodzi i gorący w Hollywood - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 15:00 All Access: Sekrety diet gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 True Life: Miejska cheerleaderka - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 21:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 22:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 22:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 Strutter - talk show 00:30 Jackass - Mity i legendy 01:30 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Diabły z głębin - film dokumentalny 09:00 Pod obserwacją - film dokumentalny 10:00 Uprzedzić terrorystów - film dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa kolejka górska - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na Morzu Północnym - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Diabły z głębin - film dokumentalny 14:00 Pod obserwacją - film dokumentalny 15:00 Uprzedzić terrorystów - film dokumentalny 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Denali - najdzikszy zakątek Alaski - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Superwulkany - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Diabły z głębin - film dokumentalny 20:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 20:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Zatonięcie HMS Coventry - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny 23:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Żużel Przed sezonem - Tomasz Gollob 07:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 08:00 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - mecz Winiary Kalisz - Racing Club Cannes 10:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz 1/16 finału RC Lens - Panathinaikos Ateny 12:00 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Marsylii - 1. i 2. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz EnergiaPro Gwardia Wrocław - Jadar Sport SA Radom 19:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Marsylii - 3. i 4. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 23:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz 1/16 finału Bayer Leverkusen - Blackburn Rovers VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 VIVA górą 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:50 VIVA górą 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 17:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider MiniMini 06:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 40 06:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 41 06:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 42 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 6 06:55 Krecik - serial animowany odc. 5 07:05 Olinek Okr±glinek Piosenka - serial animowany odc. 31 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 63 07:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 87 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 77 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 10 08:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 103, 104 08:35 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 50 08:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 51 09:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 7 09:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 27 09:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 1 09:30 Hydronauci - serial animowany odc. 20 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 20 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 39 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 39 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 8 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 31 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 76 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 6 11:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 101, 102 11:35 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 48 11:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 49 12:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 19 12:15 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 47 12:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 23 12:55 Dziwny ¶wiat kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 20 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 21 13:30 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 12 14:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 37 14:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 38 14:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 39 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 5 14:55 Krecik - serial animowany odc. 4 15:05 Olinek Okr±glinek Piosenka - serial animowany odc. 1 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 62 15:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 86 16:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 6 16:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 26 16:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 13 16:30 Hydronauci - serial animowany odc. 19 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 19 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 38 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 38 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 7 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 30 18:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 20 18:15 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 48 18:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 24 18:55 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 8 19:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 38 19:30 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 13 20:00 Zakończenie program Discovery Science 05:10 Zaginione dinozaury 06:00 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 6: serial 06:25 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 7: serial 06:50 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 34: serial 07:15 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 46: serial 07:40 Czas przyszły 08:10 Kręgi w zbożu 09:00 Planeta żywiołów 09:55 Wynalazcy: serial 10:20 Wynalazcy: serial 10:45 Czas przyszły 11:10 Jurassica 12:00 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 6: serial 12:25 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 7: serial 12:50 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 34: serial 13:15 Jak to jest zrobione?, odc. 46: serial 13:40 Czas przyszły 14:10 Kręgi w zbożu 15:00 Planeta żywiołów 15:55 Wynalazcy: serial 16:20 Wynalazcy: serial 16:45 Czas przyszły 17:10 Jurassica 18:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo, odc. 6: serial 18:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo, odc. 7: serial 18:50 Magazyn Discover 19:40 Czas przyszły 20:10 Brytyjscy łowcy UFO 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: serial 21:55 Magazyn Discover 22:45 Czas przyszły 23:10 Zaginione dinozaury 00:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo, odc. 6: serial 00:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo, odc. 7: serial 00:50 Magazyn Discover 01:40 Czas przyszły 02:10 Brytyjscy łowcy UFO 03:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: serial 03:55 Magazyn Discover 04:45 Czas przyszły VIVA 06:00 VIVA Wecker 09:00 Planet VIVA 10:00 Get the Clip 11:00 Loveline 13:00 VIVA Top 20 14:00 Die Abschlussklasse 2006 14:30 Freunde – Das Leben geht weiter 15:00 VIVA Live! 16:00 The Girls of the Playboy Mansion 16:30 The Girls of the Playboy Mansion 17:00 The Fabulous Life of ... 18:00 VIVA Top 100 20:00 Die Abschlussklasse 2006 20:30 Freunde – Das Leben geht weiter 21:00 Feat. 21:30 All Access 22:00 Neu 23:00 The Fabulous Life of ... 00:00 Club Rotation 01:00 Get the Clip 02:00 Loveline 03:00 Nachtexpress Eurosport Deutsch 08:30 Fußball: Fußball UEFA-Cup 09:00 Fußball: Fußball UEFA-Cup 09:30 Fußball: Fußball UEFA-Cup 10:00 Landhockey: Landhockey Hallenweltmeisterschaften 11:00 WATTS: Magazin Die elektrisierende Wochenshow 11:15 Landhockey: Landhockey Hallenweltmeisterschaften 12:15 Tennis: Tennis WTA-Turnier 14:00 Snooker: Snooker WSA Main Tour 17:00 Ski alpin: Ski alpin Weltmeisterschaften 18:00 Snooker: Snooker WSA Main Tour 19:45 Ski alpin: Ski alpin Weltmeisterschaften 20:45 Snooker: Snooker WSA Main Tour 23:00 Fußball: Fußball Top 24 Clubs 23:30 Rallye: Rallye FIA-Weltmeisterschaft 00:00 Kraftsport: Kraftsport IFSA Strongman Lappland Grand Prix 01:00 Fußball: Fußball Top 24 Clubs 01:30 Sendepause Hyper 21:00 Paranoia Agent Serial rysunkowy 21:20 Java Games Informacje 21:30 Review territory Informacje 22:00 Hot News Informacje 22:30 Klipy Informacje 22:45 Xyber World Informacje 23:00 Hall of Fame Informacje 23:15 Klipy Informacje 23:30 Game Play Informacje 23:45 Klipy Informacje 0:00 Hyper Classic Informacje 0:30 Paranoia Agent Serial rysunkowy TCM 21:00 Shaft Film sensacyjny 22:45 Zagadka nieśmiertelności Horror 0:20 Cimarron Western TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny Dzień na żywo 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:20 InterNET 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia 16:20 InterNET 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 24 godziny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze Wieczór 20:00 Raport wieczorny 20:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji Powtórki 00:05 24 godziny skrót 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Multikino 01:00 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans 04:00 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny HBO 2 06:30 Obraz syna 08:05 Przygody Ociee Nash 09:40 Droga do Ottawy 11:10 Omagh 12:55 Gwiezdne wrota 13:40 Gwiezdne wrota 14:25 Tylko nie miłość 16:00 Garbi super bryka 17:40 Vanity Fair. Targowisko próżności 20:00 Wykolejony 21:45 Trzymaj się z daleka 23:20 Serce w grze 01:00 Prawie najlepszy 02:30 Kawa i papierosy 04:05 Vanity Fair. Targowisko próżności Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Calgary Roughnecks Philadelphia Wings National Lacrosse League sezon zasadniczy 11:00 Puchar UEFA 1/16 finału pierwsze mecze 12:00 Wiadomości 13:45 Bayer Leverkusen Blackburn Rovers Puchar UEFA 1. mecz 1/16 finału 14:15 Hapoel Tel Awiw Glasgow Rangers Puchar UEFA 1. mecz 1/16 finału 14:45 Australia Niemcy Halowy Puchar Świata kobiet w Wiedniu faza grupowa 15:45 Hiszpania Holandia Halowy Puchar Świata kobiet w Wiedniu faza grupowa 17:00 Austria Białoruś Halowy Puchar Świata mężczyzn w Wiedniu faza grupowa 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 YOZ 19:00 Euroleague Basketball Show 19:30 Turniej WTA w Antwerpii Ćwierćfinał 21:30 Turniej ATP w San Jose Ćwierćfinał 23:15 Liga hiszpańska 23:45 Euroleague Basketball Show 00:15 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Extreme Sports 06:00 Cactus Garden 06:30 Cactus Garden 07:00 Red Bull Air Race 2006 Budapeszt 08:00 Dew Tour 09:00 The Method 10:00 Sacred Ride Snowboard Sacred Ride 2006 10:30 Boarding Pass 11:00 FIM World Motocross Championships Belgia 12:00 Gen:/ / ex 12:30 Cactus Garden 13:00 Dew Tour 14:00 Powersports Snowmobile Tour 15:00 Sacred Ride Snowboard Sacred Ride 2006 15:30 Boarding Pass 16:00 Jack Osbourne: Adrenaline Junkie 17:00 Dew Tour 18:00 Gen:/ / ex 18:30 Gen:/ / ex 19:00 Jack Osbourne: Adrenaline Junkie 20:00 IFMXF Freestyle Motocross 20:30 IFMXF Freestyle Motocross 06 21:00 Rebel Events Etnies European Championships 21:30 The Dudesons 22:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 00:00 The Dudesons 00:30 Gen:/ / ex 01:00 Dew Tour 02:00 IFMXF Freestyle Motocross 02:30 IFMXF Freestyle Motocross 06 03:00 Rebel Events Etnies European Championships 03:30 The Dudesons 04:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport Deutsch z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2007 roku